


Red Spiderlily

by KitsuneKristine



Series: Lilies [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Denial of Feelings, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Keith/Lance (Voltron), Sad Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneKristine/pseuds/KitsuneKristine
Summary: hanahaki disease: an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love.-The one where Lance denies that he loves Keith, until the taste of poison is too much.





	Red Spiderlily

Red Spider Lily: They are known to grow near cemeteries and are associated with death. In Japan, Lycoris radiata is known as "Higanbana", which roughly means "the flower that blooms during the (fall) equinox". It blooms around the time of the autumn equinox in late September to early fall all across Japan. The plant is very poisonous and should not be consumed.

-

It had been about 3 years since the first time they had entered space. The whole team had gained so much but had lost so much at the same time. Lance McClain was undoubtedly in love with Keith Kogane, he refused to admit it. Pushing those feelings away was one of the hardest things he had to do, the pure admiration and feeling he felt for his fellow Paladin was so true. 

Lance had decided to try to pin his feelings to the Princess Allura, faking the emotions was rather easy. He was an amazing actor, no one could see through his facade. He could feel something twisting in his lungs as time passed, he struggled to breathe at times. He ignored it. At night he coughed heavily and didn’t at all put to thought about the red long pieces that came through his esophagus, it burned.

It seemed that he grew accustomed to the pain in his chest when he admired Keith for too long, he constantly put on a facial expression that he was annoyed. Forcing himself to flirt with the princess, trying to fall in love with her.

Eventually…the pain stopped.  
But he still loved Keith

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a roleplay starter and I actually like how it ended up, this is dedicated to my friend Blue.  
-  
I totally just copied and pasted the information on the flower, so please don't report me!


End file.
